GeMini
by o.OVenusStarO.o
Summary: Have you ever thought why Megumi can't sing properly? Why everytime she does, it can cause temporary deafness or even knockout? What about Jun and his split-personality? It came from hypnotism...I don't think so. What if it's a scar from the past which the twins kept from the rest of group? Would they continue to hide it or overcome it?


**Prologue**

**-Megumi's PoV-**

" Gemini! Gemini! Gemini!" I heard people scream our idol unit name. Before, was the most melodious sound that I enjoyed. Hearing our fan's cheers would only boost my confidence and instantly put a smile to my face. But this wasn't the case anymore...

I gulped as I nervously attempted to walk towards the stage. However, my feet doesn't want to move. It was as if it was glued to the floor.

I can't move...I'm paralyzed with fear. Instead of hearing the fan's melodious cheers, I could only hear the people's hate-filled comments.

" Megumi!" Jun yelled, bringing me back to myself. " It's going to be alright. " he soothed with a comforting smile.

" B-B-But Jun...I can't take it anymore." I whispered, scared. " I keep on hearing them. They won't stop." I grasped my head tightly, trying my best to stop their words from repeating, but to no avail. My head throbbed painfully continuously.

' _Gemini sucks! They have no talent, they're just there thanks to their appearance, money and connections._'

' _I bet Gemi, the girl singer is only lip singing...Nobody can hit that high note at the same time with a nice melody and Mini, the guy singer/ the one who plays the violin...so weird. I mean— A violin in Pop music? Ugh..._'

" ...mi!...gumi! Megumi! You alright? You sure you want to continue." Jun asked. He was really concerned towards how I was acting. Seeing that he was my twin, he must feel even a tiny bit of what i was feeling.

" I-I-I don't know Jun, they might say those things... I just can't live with it anymore! Every time the paparazzi get some issues that's not true, we don't have any privacy, we keep doing our best but they always criticize us. We only wanted to do this for Mama but..." I sobbed

" Shhh...It's okay. Don't listen to them. It's not true. Now go to the stage and sing." He encouraged

I nodded reluctantly. I held the mic tightly with my two hands and opened my mouth to sing

' _You suck! Gemini sucks!_' I remembered that again...

Instead of my melodious voice, an ear splitting scream was heard that caused the people to be knocked out with no idea from who it was from.

That day...was the very day everything changed. I don't even want to remember. The day I lost my singing voice, and the very day The Gemini twins disappeared from the face of the earth.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

I quickly sat up my bed, sweat trickling from my body. I was breathing heavily from that terrible memory.

_Why did I have to even remember that nightmare?!_

Years already passed. Me and Jun had completely fitted in the category of ordinary students. We got a new identity to use so we won't be identified as the famous GeMini twins in Europe. We were lucky that the people only knew us by stage name then.

We were now known by our real names here in Japan—Yamamoto Megumi and Yamamoto Jun, children of the international, famous superstar Yamamoto Rin.

After that fateful day, we hid in Japan where our Dad owns a successful company.

Yes, years had passed. New idols became known and the past was forgotten. Our sudden disappearance was marked as case unclosed and left behind.

But nobody was still able to beat our title as the most internationally-renowned and youngest idols to ever step foot on the entertainment industry (since we started at age 5.)

Everything would be fine now, right?

I hope so. We have S.A. Now, our new family behind us. Jun might not be saying it, but being twins, I know that both of us treasure the times we spent together with S.A. Especiallt, Ryuu-nii who we met as soon as we moved to Japan. He took care of us like his real siblings.

SA accepted us despite our weirdness. They don't mind it at all, and instead they always keep on smiling warmly towards us


End file.
